


Kitten Captain Care

by HanaHimus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sick Character, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuurou is sick, his teammates are more than worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten Captain Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tattoosanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/gifts).



> A point comm from tattoosanta on dA!! Sick!Akashi and Rakuzan! ;v;

Seijuurou had woken up with a fever of 38 C. He hadn’t thought much of it, it was a low fever and Tatsuya would go with worse, so… Why not go himself? He didn’t want his attendance to be affected for a low fever.

He let out a small cough, looking down at his desk to avoid eye contact with the teacher. If they saw his face at that moment he knew he would be sent home. He didn’t want to be sent home, not after he’d fought the staff to get out of the house that morning.

He tried to ignore the worried whispers coming from the classmates around him. He was fine, he knew he was. Besides, the weekend started soon, he could make it through today and the next few, right?

As long as his team didn’t get involved it would work. Chihiro would have been the only one who might have distracted the other starters, but the guy was graduated now. Without him, Seijuurou had no hope.

“I’ll just have to hope it’s not too obvious…” Seijuurou mumbled, sighing as he sunk just a little in his seat. That couldn’t be too hard, right?

 

-

 

“I’m worried about Sei-chan…” Reo sighed as he watched the redhead. “He’s so sick…”

“Yeah, but he’ll just say he’s fine if we ask him…” Kotarou replied with a frown. “What do you think we should do, Reo-nee?”

“I don’t know…” The pretty boy sighed. What did they do about their captain? He didn’t get sick often and he usually knew when to quit when he was.

“Let’s call Mayuzumi.” Eikichi finally said with a sure nod. “I bet he’ll have some suggestions.”

“Like what? ‘Leave the brat alone’ is my guess.” Reo replied, arms crossed and frown on his face.

“It can’t hurt to try.” Eikichi gave a shrug. “I mean, Akashi was the one who talked to him the most, so…”

“Fair enough. That doesn’t mean he likes Sei-chan, though…” Reo sighed. “No other choice, though. Let’s call Mayuzumi-san.”

“On it!” Kotarou hummed, pulling his phone out. “I’ll call him!”

The other two gave worried glances before turning back to the blond. They would just have to hope Kotarou didn’t do something ridiculous. So, there chances were very slim.

“Hi Mayuzumi-san!” Kotarou exclaimed, already off to a bad start. They all knew Chihiro didn’t like loud noises. “I had a question about Akashi for you…”

Reo sent Eikichi another worried glance, but the more muscular just gave a shrug. Apparently he was just going to go with the flow, huh?

“Uh-huh!” Kotarou suddenly exclaimed, grabbing Reo’s attention again. “Yep, I understand... Yep! We’ll do that... Okay… Bye!”

“So what did he say?” Eikichi asked when the other second year hung up and spun around.

“He told me that we need to get Akashi home and he’ll be there to do the rest.” He replied, nodding as he spoke.

“Oh no.” Reo crossed his arms. “I’m not going to just leave Sei-chan!”

“You can argue about that with Mayuzumi when we get there.” Eiichi said with a yawn as he stood up. “I’m going to go grab Akashi and then we can go.”

 

-

 

“Let me go…!” Seijuurou squirmed in Eikichi’s arms. “I don’t want to go home, I’m feeling just fine.”

“No you’re not, we can tell you’re sick.” Eikichi replied, holding the redhead just a little tighter to stop the squirming. “So you’re going to go rest.”

“We’re doing this because we care about you, Sei-chan!” Reo added as they closed in on the redhead’s home. “Mayuzumi-san, there you are!”

Before anyone else could say anything, the shooting guard was approaching his old senpai at high speeds. Seijuurou couldn’t help but be at least a little worried at the action.

“Just bring Sei-chan here and let you deal with it?” Reo put his hands on his hips. “There’s no way I’m going to let that slide! We’re Sei-chan’s teammates and friends, we’re staying and helping.”

“It’d be easier if you just left, though.” Chihiro replied, his face giving nothing away as to how he was feeling.

“I don’t care, we want to stay.” Reo glanced back. “Isn’t that right?”

“Yeah!” Kotarou replied, jumping just a little. “We should all take care of Akashi!”

“But I’m not even that sick…” Seijuurou mumbled out, his voice soft.

“Oh well.” Eikichi shrugged, not wanting to fight over the redhead’s sickness. “We’re still going to take care of you.”

“But--”

“No buts you brat, you’re going to go lay down.” Chihiro said, opening the door (a plus side of Seijuurou never locking his house). “C’mon, in we go.”

The others followed, Seijuurou weakly protesting as they went. He didn’t want to lay down, he wanted to go back to school before lunch ended.

“I didn’t even get to finish eating…” He said with a small frown.

“Well we’ll get you food.” Chihiro looked at the blond. “Hayama you go to the kitchen and get him some soup.”

Kotarou gave a nod and dashed off, his mission in mind and nothing else.

Seijuurou frowned, he still didn’t think all of this needed to happen. He wanted to at least not have his entire team in his house. That was too much...

“Do you all really need to be here, though…?” Seijuurou frowned. “Can’t one of you handle me.”

“Mibuchi doesn’t think so. Speaking of, though…” Chihiro looked to Reo. “Go find his blanket and put it in the dryer.”

“Got it, be nice to Sei-chan while I’m gone~” Reo replied before skipping off ahead.

Seijuurou began squirming again. “No. You four are not going to make me go to sleep. Nebuya’s body heat hasn’t put me to sleep, that won’t work either.”

“Sure it will…” Chihiro thought for a moment. “Nebuya, give him to me and go turn up the heat some.” He would make sure Seijuurou would fall asleep.

“I can’t believe you…” Seijuurou hissed as he was handed off to the graduate and Eikichi began walking away. “This isn’t going to work…”

“Sure it will.” Chihiro said again. “I know it will.”

 

-

 

Kotarou was bouncing up and down waiting. How long would it take the cooks to make some soup for a sick guy? It never took his mom that long!

Then again… His mom just heated up some chicken noodle soup in a can. These guys seemed to be making it by scratch.

If he didn’t get the soup soon, though, Seijuurou would be asleep and it’d go to waste. He didn’t want his errand to be for nothing. That would just totally suck.

“Can you please hurry up?” He whined out finally, getting tired of just standing there. “Akashi needs this soon!”

“You need to be patient!” One of the cooks replied as she turned and frowned at him. “It’ll be just a moment if you be quiet.”

“Ahh man!” Kotarou frowned. Seijuurou would be long asleep by the time he got back…!

Not much he could do but try and be patient, though. He hopped from one foot to another. He just had to keep himself busy while he waited, yeah? He could probably do that if he tried.

...Maybe only for a minute or two, though. He needed to get going.

“And done!” The cook handed Kotarou a bowl. “It should be perfect for the young master.”

“Thank you very much!” The blond gave them a beaming smile before turning on his heel and bolting. He just had to hope he wouldn’t spill the soup on his way there.

 

-

 

Reo tapped his foot and sighed. The dryer was taking so long to finish. By now Eikichi and Chihiro had probably somehow lost Seijuurou. That would make this pointless and he’d just have to do it again…!

He didn’t want to have to do it again, not when his trust would have been worn even thinner. He wouldn’t be able to stand it.

That was why he was almost too relieved when the timer finally buzzed and he could pull out the blanket.

“Let’s see…” Reo hummed as he pulled the blanket from the dryer and held it to his face. “That’s perfect!”

He was pretty sure if he’d been sick and tired, it’d put him to sleep, at least. If it’d work like that on him, it should work on Seijuurou, too.

“Alright! Back to Sei-chan~” He hummed, turning on his heel and starting down the hall. Reo was going to hurry this back.

If he did, Chihiro couldn’t try to snark at him, either, that was always a plus as far as Reo was concerned. The less snark he got the better.

“I really do need to hurry this back then…” He mumbled and began running.

 

-

 

Eikichi yawned. Where exactly was the thermostat, anyway? He actually didn’t know… He shouldn’t have let Chihiro get him to do this. Akashi needed it done, though. So he was going to!

“Yeah…!” He walked a little faster and finally found it. That was actually...easier than he was expecting. Now he just needed to decide what to set it to.

Maybe he should’ve asked Chihiro that, looking back on it. He hadn’t thought of it at the time, though. So he was going to have to take a wild guess as to what would be good for Seijuurou….

He wasn’t going to be good at picking out what would be good for Seijuurou. He liked places a lot warmer than his kitten captain did, that would make it really hard to figure out.

“Maybe I can just crank it up a few degrees…” He mumbled, messing with the thermostat. “If that doesn’t work...Mayuzumi can just send me back.”

He didn’t care as long as it helped make Seijuurou go to sleep somehow. His captain needed to sleep off this sickness. He would get him to if it was the last thing he did.

 

-

 

Seijuurou wasn’t happy. How could he be happy when he was wrapped up in a blanket burrito and being spoon fed soup. Not to mention just how warm it was now…

“You going to sleep soon?” Chihiro asked, pulling the spoon away from the redhead. “Because you need to do it, you know.”

“I’m not…” Seijuurou let out a tiny yawn. “Not tired…”

“You sound like a kitten when you yawn!” Kotarou exclaimed suddenly. “How cute is that?”

“I…” Seijuurou reddened a bit. “I do not sound like a kitten, Hayama!”

“You kind of do, Sei-chan…” Reo replied with a small shrug. Eikichi added in a nod of agreement.

“Mibuchi, Nebuya…” Seijuurou gave a pout. “You can’t be serious…!”

“They’re telling the truth you brat, now sleep.” Chihiro replied with a roll of his eyes.

“Mayuzumi-senpai…!”

Seijuurou couldn’t believe what was happening. Why was this happening? He didn’t want it to be. He just wanted his team to leave him alone. He would get better eventually.

“You really need to sleep, Sei-chan.” Reo let out a sigh and stood up. “If you don’t soon, we’ll have to get sleeping pills or something.”

“I could if we really need to.” Chihiro added, looking at Seijuurou with a glint in his eye.

Seijuurou gave a pout. “Will you all be happy if I do sleep…?”

“Very!” Eikichi gave a small nod. “The sooner you sleep, the sooner you can get better!”

“I see…” Seijuurou thought for a moment. Maybe he should just sleep, do what he was told.

He had people to wake him up if something happened, people to...care for him if he needed it. Huh, that was new. Usually he didn’t have anyone to take care of him, he had to care for himself…

The redhead couldn’t say that this wasn’t a nice change the more he thought about it, though.

He let a small smile come to his face. “Alright, alright. You guys win...I’ll go to sleep.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write tbh, I need to write more teamfics


End file.
